


Welcome home

by Disgusting_hellscape



Series: The Cuckening [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Overdose, Parental Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_hellscape/pseuds/Disgusting_hellscape
Summary: Tord thinks about why his dad hates him so much, and gets into an argument with him.
Series: The Cuckening [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely self indulgent and I projected all my issues with my dad onto Tord in this. This is almost entirely based off an actual event I faced with my dad who I’m currently back home visiting and it’s hell lol

Tord stared at the ceiling as he thought about his life. He was home for the first time in ages, and he hated it. His dad was always on his ass, always screaming at him, and it reminded him of why he left home in the first place. But he had to go visit them, his mother had practically begged him to come home and visit. So here he was. Visiting. 

But after his dad has screamed into his face for another small, simple thing. Tord was at his wits end. He couldn’t take it anymore. This was the straw that broke the camels back.  
His mom insisted that his dad had changed. That his dad wasn’t the same man he knew. But Tord knew better. He knew that wasn’t true. 

He stirred in bed before getting up, pacing around the room as he stomped angrily.  
“Would you keep that fucking racket down?!” He heard shouted from the living room.  
Tord had dealt with enough.  
“You know, if you fucking hate me so much you can say it to my fucking face!” He yelled back.  
Stomping.  
He taller, black haired man slammed Tords door open as he towered over him.  
Tord felt a primal fear inside of him. Suddenly he was 10 years old again, and getting whipped by his dads belt for daring to talk back. But he wasn’t 10. And he wasn’t about to take his shit. 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?! You can shut the fuck up right now!” His fathers voice boomed throughout the house as Tord had to keep himself together long enough to fight back. He wasn’t having this.  
“I said that If you hate me, you can say it to my fucking face! You’re always getting on my ass, for every tiny little fucking thing! Why the fuck do you hate me so much?!”

His father stared at him before huffing angrily and rolling his eyes. “I don’t hate you-“ he tried to finish but was cut off.  
“Well I feel pretty fucking hated!” Tord snapped. “I bet you wouldn’t even fucking care if I was dead, would you?!”  
“Of course I could care!” His father yelled, but there was not much care in his voice. 

“Then say it! Say you don’t want me to kill myself!” Tord was getting more and more high strung by the second. His entire body shaking as years of trauma, years of abuse at the hand of this man were all coming back to him at once.  
“Of course I don’t want you too, Tord”  
“Then fucking say it. It’s four simple words. ‘Please don’t kill yourself’. Fucking say it” His breath was quickening.  
“Tord...” 

Tord slammed the door in his dads face as he felt himself break down. He collapsed onto the ground as he screamed, cried, and slammed his fist over and over into the floor.  
“Why can’t my dad just fucking love me! Why the fuck don’t you love me dad?!” He kept screaming out, but the house had gone silent. Tord looked to his bottle of anti depressants as his mouth watered. I mean, hey. His dad didn’t say not too.


End file.
